spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What if?
What if? is a series created by jtgus11204014 that occurs after The SpongeBob Movie. Plot In an alternate dimension, SpongeBob and Patrick are unable to get King Neptune's Crown back to Bikini Bottom in time and Mr. Krabs is killed by King Neptune! King Neptune is given a bucket helmet by Plankton and Plankton tries to give Mindy one, but she runs away and is able to find SpongeBob and Patrick when they finally get home. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy set up a resistance in SpongeBob's house and hide Neptune's Crown in the house. Now, the three plan to save Bikini Bottom and also save those who have been mind controlled by Plankton. Meanwhile, an unknown person is helping the resistance, but they can't figure out who. It just so happens they have a certain relationship with a certain crustacean... Characters *'SpongeBob SquarePants '- A fun and loveable person who is almost always happy. Sadly, after the destruction of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob has become less happy but still keeps his original emotions while being a tough leader. *'Patrick Star '- A chummy and fun friend who is a tough but loveable friend after the destruction of Bikini Bottom. Patrick is a good soldier and bodyguard and is the "muscle" of the team. *'Mindy the Mermaid '- Mindy is a completely different person then before having taken on a tougher role then before but SpongeBob and Patrick can still sometimes bring out her original self. Mindy misses her father and has a completely different look now having long hair and gave up her glasses. *'Squidward Tentacles '- A grumpy and stingy person who was saved by SpongeBob. Squidward who originally disliked SpongeBob, now respects the new SpongeBob and likes him better. *'Sandy Cheeks '- A daredevil who was saved by the resistance. She is a worthy advesarie of the resistance and is a messanger and soldier. She likes SpongeBob's new role as a leader and starts to find him as a better friend then before. *'The Unknown '- A female messanger and warrior who works by herself and helps the resistance. Her identity is unknown but she disclosed herself as a female when asked who she was by the resistance. It just so happens that she has a certain relationship to a certain crustacean. *'Gary the Snail '- A loveable and athletic pet who is a good part of the resistance. He was saved by SpongeBob at the Chum Bucket before Gary was to become a hard core mind controlled cyborg for Plankton. *'Karen '- The sarcastic wife of Plankton who is held captive by Plankton as one of his mind controlled slaves. She has no memory pre movie. She was later saved by SpongeBob who downloaded her original memory off of a flash drive. Karen later learns of this and decides to download herself onto the mobile computer for good and goes to join the resistance as an inside foe. She was later brainwashed by Plankton and became Plankton's supercomputer. *'Sheldon Plankton' - The evil small villain and ruler of Bikini Bottom. He is cruel and mean spirited and is an awful person. He wants to make sure that Bikini Bottom stays as his and wants the resistance to be destroyed! *'K'''i'ng Neptune''' - Plankton's attempt as a major attack against the resistance. King Neptune was brainwashed by Plankton and was given programming to be an evil robotic soldier. He has not been released, yet, but will soon. *Mr. Krabs - The deceased original owner of the Krusty Krab and Krusty Krab 2. Mr. Krabs was destroyed by King Neptune and his ashes were taken by the Unknown. Episodes #Welcome to the Apocalype - SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy set up a resistance after Plankton fully takes over Bikini Bottom. It's up to them to destroy Plankton and save the Bikini Bottomites from permenate mind control. Meanwhile an unknown figure has taken Mr. Krab's ashes and considers themselves, a helper of the resistance. (TV-PGV) #The Attempt - The Unknown discloses to the resistance that Gary the Snail is going to be turned into an awful mind controlled soldier by Plankton! The resistance goes to save Gary and also saves a certain squid. (TV-PGVD) #He's Back - Squidward has now become his regular self again and so has Gary. Squidward becomes a member of the resistance along with Gary, but Squidward finds it hard in this new world and is starting to look up to SpongeBob for not being the annoying person he once was. (TV-PGVD) ''More Coming Soon '' Category:2015 Category:Jtgus11204014